The Calm Before the Storm
by commanderheartache
Summary: With the abduction of Hermione Granger by Bellatrix Lestrange comes a story of how two completely different witches become captivated in each other. What will happen when they both find out.
1. Chapter 1 - Let the Games Begin

**Let the game begin.**

"Come out, come out wherever you are" her voice vibrates off of the walls, filling the silent house with her rusty voice. The sound of her deranged high pitched cackle fills my ears, causing a shiver to run up my spin. I know she will find me, and that makes this situation even worse. Why? that's all I want to know, why me? I've done nothing wrong. But yet here I am, hiding under a psychopaths bed.

I'm brought out of my thoughts, not by a particular noise, but a lack of any noise. Over the past week I've noticed that this house is never silent while she is awake. I can either hear the sound of her psychotic childlike voice or the click of her black heels on the polished wooden floorboards. But now there's nothing but deafening silence. I've learnt to fear silence. Like the saying, it's the calm before the storm. The silence before the thunder. With that knowledge I find it hard to keep my breathing under control. She's going to find me and when she does I'm going to regret ever thinking I could get away.

The door burst's open, crashing back against the wall, causing my head to fly upwards. I yelp as the back of my head connects with the bottom of the bed's frame. Well so much for staying quiet.

"Hello kitten" she purrs as she stalks towards the bed. I have no idea when she started calling me kitten, but I find it disturbingly comforting. She cackles happily before reaching under the bed "Now, how many times must I tell you. Do not try and hid from me" white bony fingers curl around my pail arm. Her skin is always freezing, it's kind of fitting for her personality don't you think? She tugs hard on my arm causing my body to jerk forward, my covered stomach slides along the polished floorboards until I'm lying at her feet.

I gasp as her white hand grabs a hand full of my curly, long, brown hair "I think it's time we taught you a lesson, don't you kitten?" I can't stop the whimper that escapes me. Her smirk makes my skin crawl. A sharp tug on my hair pushes me into motion, I force my legs to stand. Over time I've learnt that no matter what, don't try to fight her it's only going to make things worse.

She pulls me out of the bedroom and down the dark hallway, past the bathroom, down the stairs, into the lounge room, down another flight of stairs and back into the dark, damp, dirty basement.

She roughly throws me into the middle of the room and slowly starts to stalk towards me. She kind of reminds me of a predator stalking her prey. She circles around me until her front is pushed up against my back.

"My, my, my, haven't we been a bad little kitten" she purrs in my ear I try to keep my eyes focused on the wall in front of me "Do you know what happens when kitties misbehave?" her lips are right next to my ear. I can feel her hot breath on my neck. A pleasurable shiver runs through my heating body.

"N-No" I stammer out

"No what Mudslut?" Is it wrong that I can feel my panties start to dampen. I bite my lip, refusing to talk. Right now I can't really trust my voice. When I don't answer she growls in my ear before pulling back and starting to circle me again. I swear she knows what she's doing to me. Her smirk says it all.

It bugs me to think that just a week ago I was out in the open with the wind blowing through my hair and the damp grass and leaves crunching under my feet. A week ago I wasn't trapped in Bellatrix Black's basement with nothing but what used to be a white shirt and jeans covering my scraped and bruised body. I don't know why she did it or what was going through her undoubtedly gorgeous psychotic head when she apparated in front of me, wrapped her bony cold fingers around my arm and disapperated the both of us away to her manor without even so much as a breath. She hasn't said mush to me in the time that I have been her prisoner. I've only seen her on those occasions that she returns to the manor frustrated and angered by whatever her day has thrown at her. On those day's she pays me a visit and takes out her misfortunes on me in whatever torturous method she pleases be that physical, mental or magical. Over this last week I've come to the conclusion that hygiene is something most people take for granted. I haven't had a bath nor shower in the seven days that I have been here. It's safe to say that I stink.

"Well my kitten, what do you say about a little game?" my eyes instantly find hers and what I picture to be surprise plasters itself onto my face. My mouth hangs open allowing my dry lips to crack just that little bit more "We both know I loooovve games muddy" she brings herself to a stop in front of me. The thought crosses my mind that if I leant forward just a fraction my lips would press to hers but as quickly as the though arose I slammed it down.

"W-W-What kind of game?" my voice wavers and I shift my eyes to look at the bars that act like a sort of small window in the top right corner of the tiny basement letting only a small ray of light into the room.

"A little game of hid and go seek" her voice swims in my head. I lift my eyes back to hers trying to figure out what she means. "Ahhh muddy" she sighs "Do I really have to inform you of the rules of this game?" as hard as I try to stop it a whimper escapes my throat which in turn widens her smirk and sets her into motion once again. Her circling is something I have grown accustomed to and find ever so relaxing. The more she circles me the less pain I am forced to endure "If you last half an hour without me finding you I'll allow for you to eat tonight pet" my stomach takes the opportunity to growl causing my heart to quicken and her perfectly shaped black eyebrows to raise. Not eating for a week takes its toll on you, a single mention of food and your stomach seems to want to announce its presence "Like all my games though, there is a catch" she pauses her movements to squash a bug crawling across her path "If I catch you, you will do as I say without any arguments tonight. Do we have a deal Granger?" her use of my last name makes my heart sink and my toes to curl.

"Yes" is my reply.

"Good" her smirk returns "Let the game begin"

**I might not continue this story. If you wish for me to continue then send me a message. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it so far.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Blurred

**Sorry it's been a while sense I last posted I've just recently returned to school back to school for the 3rd term of year 12 which happens to be one of the hardest terms. I won't be posting regularly. Sorry. I hope you guys enjoy. Reviews are very welcome.**

Chapter Two - Blurred

My body trembles as I sneak through the dim empty corridors of her manor. A bead of sweat inches its way down my face and drops silently onto the floorboards. I should never have agreed with this silly game, we both know that she's going to win and I'm going to go hungry, again. My back collides with the wall and a soft 'omph' sound escapes me. My hand instinctively rushes to cover my mouth in a weak attempt to shove the sound back down my dry throat. I hold my breath and listen for any sings that I was heard. I hear nothing but the wind whistling and the leaves scraping against the side of the manor. Worry spreads through my small body and my already fast beating heart speeds up to the point that I am surprised it isn't jumping out of my chest.

Who would have thought that I would be sneaking around Bellatrix Lestrange's manor playing a game of hide and go seek just for the privilege to eat? Well I surely didn't. I've been sneaking around for approximately twenty minutes with no sign of another life form. Either she's not really looking or I'm walking right into a trap. With that thought a sudden wave of sickness takes hold of me. What in the name of Merlin is she going to do with me if I lose? I lean my head back on the wall in a feeble attempt to stop my head from spinning. My legs go weak and I collapse onto the cold wooden floorboards with a thud. It's amazing what happens to a body once starved.

As if a clock struck twelve signalling I'm late for an appointment I hear the clicking of her heals approaching my position. It's like she was waiting for this exact moment to pounce. I have maybe one minute until she rounds the corner and spots me. I need to move fast. My legs wobble as I push up from the ground causing me to stumble before gaining my balance. My head continues spinning as I clutch onto anything in my path to stop myself from sliding onto the ice cold floorboards. The constant sound of her clicking heals motivates me to push forward. As if luck was on my side I round the corner just as I imagine she rounded hers. A wave of relief washes over me. A sigh rushes out of my mouth before I have a chance to catch it. It takes me a moment to register what I have done. My eyes widen and my body starts to shiver once again. The clicking stops and I know that I have been found.

Her sweet cackle surrounds me speeding up my breathing. The click of her heals once again moves towards my position "Oh kitten" she purrs as she rounds the corner. Her eyes lock with mine and for an instant I feel as if I'm flying "You almost made it" she hisses. Her hips sway as she proceeds to come closer to me. I can't help but to allow my eyes to slowly scan her body. Oh god she looks good in a corset "Tut tut tut. Now muddy, what am I going to do with you?" Her voice lowers to a soft growl. My panties quickly become very uncomfortable. How is she doing this to me? I lock my eyes with hers finding that they are immensely darker than they usually are. Her body presses up against mine and her dark scent fills my nose. A whimper rises from my throat causing her to smirk. Oh yes, she defiantly knows what she's doing to me "Looks like you missed the opportunity to get some food pet" her words strike their target. My heart sinks and my legs go weaker than I ever thought they could.

"No" is my whispered response. Her eyebrows raise and a childlike giggle is released from her mouth.

"Oh pet you have no idea what you are in for" I must admit that the growl of her voice had me on edge "Come Muddy, I have a surprise for you".

As I try to take a step my legs decide to stop working and a feel myself start to fall. Without warning, just before I hit the ground I am yanked upwards into Bellatrix strong arms. Without meaning to, she presses my head to her chest tightening her grip on me. My legs are lifted into the air and I find myself wondering how she ever got so strong. Just before my vision goes black I register that we are now moving through the shadowed hallways, past the spare bedrooms and the reading room, past the bathroom and the stairs leading to the entrance hallway, past the tea room and right into Bellatrix's private bedroom. The silk sheets touching my skin is the last thing I remember I feel before my vision goes black.


	3. Chapter 3 - Dress Ups

**I am sorry that it has been ages... again... but here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy. Thank you to all the lovely people who have sent me a review. They are much appreciated.**

I wake to a hammering headache and a cold sweat covering my unusually bony body. A groan slips through my cracked lips as I attempt to roll onto my side. Agonizing pain spreads through my body causing my legs to twitch uncontrollably. My eyes flutter open, taking a moment to adjust to the light. When my eyes finally focus themselves, I am greeted by an elf dressed only in what looks to be a potato sack holding onto a silver tray. The elf blinks once, twice and then slowly pushes the tray towards me.

"Mistress would like for Deeti to make Miss Hermione eat" the small grey elf says with confidence and a small nod. I find myself becoming wordless. I wouldn't put it past Bellatrix to wave food under my nose and then take it away just to break me that little bit more.

Realising that she is not going to get an answer, the small elf pushes the silver tray onto my lap, never breaking our eye contact.

"Mistress said I must not leave Hermione until she has eaten" the elf says, emphasising her words by putting her hands on her hips.

"Ahhh… thank you" is my raspy reply. My hand shakes as I pick up the piece of toast with scrambled eggs on it. Small pieces of egg fall off onto the plate as my hand continues to shake as I try and pull the food up to my mouth and take a small bite. My eyes clamp shut as the delicious taste of the egg and toast overwhelm me. As I continue to take small bites of the food I can feel Deeti's big yellow eyes watching me. I used to feel odd whenever someone would watch me eat but frankly I could not care less. I finish the food quickly.

"Thank you Deeti. That was lovely" Deeti looks shocked as I hand the tray back to her shakily "You can tell your mistress that I have eaten" with that Deeit bows and dissipates out of the room with a small pop. I use the opportunity to take a look around the room. The room is completely black. The walls are black, to sofa in the corner is black, the bed posts are black, the curtains are black and well the sheets that I am currently tangled in are black. Mind you it's all different shades of black, but black none the less. My mind reals as I try and figure out where I am and how I ended up in a bed. The last thing I remember was sneaking through the hallways of Bellatrix Black's manor and… oh god. That's how I ended up in this bed. Well not just any bed, _Her _bed. This woman confuses me more with each passing day.

I am brought out of my thoughts by the door being slammed open. The more time I spend here the more I realise that Bellatrix does not do anything quietly.

"Good morning muddy. How did you sleep" her voice is sickly sweet, almost childish.

I am silent, not sure what to say.

"Not in the mood for talking today mudslut? You know how this works" She strides into the room and comes to a stop at the end of the bed. Her eyes move up my body stopping at my thigh for a moment then continuing until her black eyes are looking through my eyes into my soul. Well at least that's what it feels like. A smirk works its way onto her face.

"I slept well" is my reply.

"Good. We have a big day ahead of us, well you do anyway. I left some clothes in the bathroom for you. I trust you can find your own way there" is her quick reply as she stalks out of the room and slams the door. I become very aware of how naked I am. I'm not quite sure how I ended up naked but there surely is a thrill in knowing that the death eater has probably seen me naked. A wave of guilt and disgust rolls through my body. I am one of Harry Potter's best friends and here I am wanting to see what's under the enemy's right hand woman's corset. I have been in this manor for far too long. I might be coming down with something.

Having mentally lectured myself, I rolled out of the comfort and warmth of the bed. My legs instantly protest my efforts to stand. I catch myself before my legs completely give out underneath me and manage to force them to hold me up. Before making my way towards the connected bathroom I remember my state of dress, or undress. Sighing I much like a child would having been told to get ready for bed, I take hold of the soft black sheet from the bed and wrap it around myself using my right arm to hold the sheet over my chest and shuffle towards the bathroom.

When I enter the first thing that stands out to me after having surveyed the room is the dark blue dress resting on the counter. Having deciding to investigate just what the dress looks like after I clean myself up, I magically fill the bathtub up with rose smelling water. I drop the sheet onto the floor and step out of it and into the warmth the water provides.

After bathing and drying I find myself standing naked in front of the dress Bellatrix so kindly laid out for me. My eyes roll as I sigh. _I guess I can't put this off any longer._ Taking hold of the dress I step into it finding it to be a perfect fit, of course. The dress itself has short sleeves covering only my shoulders and a plummeting neck line that stops just after my cleavage. The dress continues to right before my knees and stops. Overall it is a lovely dress, for a pureblood. I don't know what Bellatrix is planning but making me dress up like this is a dead giveaway that she is planning something big and chances are I am not going to like it.

A loud knock making me jump announces Bellatrix's presence before the door flies open. The pureblood looks me up and down a couple of times before her eyes meet mine and she smirks. She stalks towards me making me shrink back into the corner pressing my small bocy against the wall. She comes to a stop right in front of me.

"Oh muddy, don't you clean up nicely" my eyes narrow into a glare "No need to be like that kitten" my heart skips a beat as the nickname falls effortlessly off her tongue. In reality I know that I shouldn't react to a simple word like I do but I suppose there is nothing I can do to stop it.

"Why am I dresses like this?" I snap trying to slow my erratic heartbeat. The slap I receive whips my head to the right and brings tears to my eyes.

"Speck to me like that again, _filth, _and you won't be able to wear anything else" she seethes as she brings her face inches from mine "I hear it's hard to change clothing while dead" Bellatrix pulls back and strides over to the basin and hoists herself up onto it and takes a seat. Her legs swing in out in front of her while she twirls her unruly, curly, black hair around her left pointer-finger. She once again looks up and down my body until her smirk returns and she meets my eye "Be a good mudblood and come here" the finger twirling her hair stops to point at me and curl in a 'come here' motion. My body works on auto pilot as I find myself making way over to her. I come to a stop before her and watch as she slides off the basin making it so that we are only mere centimetres apart. She is that close that I can feel her magic in the air surrounding me. _Merlin she's stunning. _

"So I've been told" she purrs in my ear causing me to jump backwards. I imagine I look quite like a deer caught in headlights at this moment "Oops, did you forget that I am skilled in Occulmency, Kitten?" _how could I be so stupid? _"I blame the blood status" _for the love of merlin! _I throw up my mental walls and in doing so cause Bellatrix to cackle and start stalking around me "Oh muddy, you make things so easy"

"Can you please just tell me why I am dressed like this" I whisper and prepare myself for another slap. Bellatrix stops circling and turns her head to face me.

"Can you please just tell me why I am dresses like this… who?" she demands making me sigh for what feels like the hundredth time.

"Mistress" I squeak out.

"Good. Well considering you asked so nicely" she purrs "You are dressed like that because the Dark Lord wants you to go visit him" she hisses at me "I will have Deeti come get you in five minutes" she informs me over her shoulder as she struts out of the room "Make sure you are presentable" she demands and slams the door accentuating her words and leaving me wide eyed and frozen to the spot.

_Oh fuck._


	4. Chapter 4 - Malfoy Manor

**So I am obviously feeling the bite of creativity so I am posting this chapter earlier than I had expected. I do hope you enjoy as always.**

**Also I am thinking about finding a beta so if you think you might be up for it then just PM me.**

**Reviews are always welcome and really do help me to get the next chapter out quicker. Thank you for everyone who has continued to read this and support it. **

It wasn't long after Bellatrix left that I heard the patter of small feet on the floorboards announcing Deeti's arrival. I hadn't moved an inch. She slowly opens the door and peaks around it, her big eyes coming to rest on my frozen form.

"Miss Hermione is unwell?" she questions tilting her head to the left.

"N-no" I clear my throat "no Deeti, I'm fine"

"Well then, Miss Hermione must follow Deeti downstairs. Miss Bellatrix is waiting" she chirps and opens the door to walk towards me "Oh no! Deeti cannot let Miss Hermione go without fixing her hair" with a snap of her fingers I feel my hair manipulate itself into a tight bun allowing a few hairs to escape to frame my face. I take a look up from where my eyes have been resting on the basin Bellatrix had occupied not five minutes ago and stare at the mirror. The person looking back at me looks nothing similar to what I know myself to look like. Although I am visibly skinnier and paler, the dress and new hair style give me an air of sophistication and beauty. _I'll hand it to Bellatrix, she sure does know how to clean me up nicely_. "Much better Miss Hermione" the elf declares "Now, Deeti must not keep Miss Bellatrix waiting for Miss Hermione" with that said she grabs my wrist and starts pulling me out of the room.

We enter Bellatrix's room and Deeti lets go of my wrist in favour of grabbing a pair of black boots from the end of the bed "Miss Hermione needs to put these on" I take the shoes from her and struggle to get them onto my feet "Ahh, perfect Miss Hermione" she exclaims happily. Grabbing my wrist again, she leads me out of the room and down the corridor, past all the rooms, down the stairs and towards the front door. When we arrive at the front door Bellatrix storms out of the sitting room to the right.

"About bloody time muddy" she spits bitterly "Let's go before our Lord gets impatient and decides to curse you to death" _was that worry I heard? _"Oh for the love of Merlin, NO!" _I really have to stop letting her into my head! _She scoffs "Yes you do mudblood. The inappropriate thoughts are honestly distracting" I blush and duck my head "Alright lets go. Deeti have dinner ready by the time we get back!" she orders over her shoulder as she roughly grabs my arm and drags me out of the door and down the gravel pathway.

As soon as we step outside of the large iron gates of Black Manor, my stomach flips and threatens to spill its contents as Bellatrix apparate's us to what I assume to be the front of Malfoy Manor. Malfoy Manor stands a few hundred meters back from the gates. It towers over the grounds casting a black shadow that seems to be reaching out to swallow us. Although it pales in comparison to Black Manor, it still doesn't fail to impress me.

Bellatrix pushes the gates open and releases my arm. "You better behave kitten" she purrs brushing her lips against my ear "Or I will not think twice about killing you" she says, almost sounding like a small child, before stalking off towards the building leaving me to supress a shudder and jog to catch up with her. I don't know what this witch has done to me but I can tell that my body is starting to react strongly to her presence and that, frankly, scars me more than Voldemort ever could.

We walk in silence towards the large wooden double doors of the manor. It doesn't take long for us to reach it. Bellatrix knocks harshly on the polished wooden surface. We were not kept waiting long before the doors jerk open revealing a very distraught looking Narcissa Malfoy.

"Thank Merlin you are finally here Bella" the blond witch whispers "Our Lord was getting impatient" she whines "what on earth took you so long?" Bella scoffs and turns towards me bringing the blonds attention to my presence.

"Ask muddy" Bellatrix growls before pushing past her dumbfound younger sister and stalking off into the manor leaving me alone with Narcissa.

"Oh for the love of all magic" Narcissa sighs turning to the side and allowing me to enter the manor. I step inside the darkness giving my eyes a moment to adjust before looking around. I must have looked lost as Narcissa appears next to me and grabs my arm "This way Miss Granger" she pulls me down a corridor with portraits of what I can only assume to be deceased members of the Malfoy family lining the grey walls. I try to ignore the glares and jeers at me from the portraits, instead favouring to focus on keeping myself from tripping over as Narcissa insist upon walking quicker than I can easily keep up with. Finally she comes to a stop in front of a door close to the end of the large corridor "You'll find my dear old sister in there" she sneers after she has released me from her tight grip "Do try and not break anything miss Granger" is her last comment before she stalks off down the corridor towards the front of the manor.

I watch her leave before turning to the door and pushing it open. I gasp as my eyes take in the sheer amount of books the room holds. My eyes flick to Bellatrix who is leaning against the far wall with a smirk on her face as she watches me. A shiver runs through my body at the sheer sight of her. _I swear to god this woman is the pure essence of sex. _The smirk on the older witches face widens and her eye brows raise.

"_Tell me what you really think kitten" _her voice purrs in my head making me blush and move uncomfortably in my spot as my underwear dampens _"Does the little mudblood wish for me to fuck her?" _Her crude words echoing in my head make my breath catch and my knees wobble. She pushes herself off of the wall and slowly stalks towards me adding an extra sway to her hips _"Does the mudslut want me to fuck her until she begs me to stop?" _I watch as her eyes visibly darken to become what I thought to be impossibly blacker. She is almost in front of me when the door swings open behind me.

"Enough tormenting the girl, Bellatrix. Save it for later hmm?" That voice can only belong to one man. I watch as Bellatrix backs away from me timidly and drops her eyes to the floor.

"My apologies my Lord" I don't think I have ever heard Bellatrix Black sound as small and scared as she did in that moment. I turn slowly to face the intruder and find that my breath catches in my throat as Voldemort in all his grace stands before me looking straight into my eyes as if seeing through them to my soul. I suddenly feel very exposed and cross my arms over my chest casting my eyes away from the red ones before me.

"I don't believe we have been formally introduced" he states as he glides into the room and magically shuts the door behind him "You are Hermione Granger, am I correct?" he questions after her takes a seat on one of the black leather armchairs in the middle of the room. I look towards Bellatrix before answering.

"That would be correct…" Bellatrix frowns and tilts her head signalling for me to continue "Ahhh… My Lord" I stammer realising my mistake before it was too late. I send a glance in Bellatrix direction to find her now more relaxed. Well as relaxed as one could be with the incarnation of evil in the room lounging in and armchair not five feet away.

"Good. I do believe you know by now who I am, especially considering the company you have been keeping for the last six years" he sounds more like a parent punishing their child than an evil lord who is slowly taking over magical England. I nod in conformation before he continues "Well miss Granger, I am sure you are wondering why I have asked you here on this day" he states and looks at me expectantly. I chance a glance in Bellatrix direction again to find her eagerly waiting my response.

"Yes, my Lord" is my shaky reply.

"Well I have this little problem, well it's a big problem I suppose really" he states "you see, your friends, mister Potter and that blood traitor Weasly, are really causing me pain and I thought what better way to deal with them then to have their supposed best friend trick them into walking directly into my arms and then naturally, their deaths" he says nonchalantly. My eyes widen and my heart speeds up. I see Bellatrix smirk out of the corner of my eye. My stomach feels like it going to empty itself onto the clean wooden floors of Malfoy Manor. The dark wizard stands quickly and stalks towards me "No need to worry miss Granger, you will not be doing this alone nor will you mind this little assignment once you hear what I have to say" he voices as an attempt to calm me down.

"I am sorry my Lord but I fail to see how I am to be of any help. They will not trust me as they know I have been in the presence of none other than Bellatrix Black for the past two weeks" I respond standing up straight. He seems to mull over my words for a few seconds before he looks me in the eye.

"Take a seat miss Granger" I make my way over to the couch that Bellatrix is now seated on the arm rest of and sit finding an odd sort of comfort knowing she is nearby "You must realise that I do have a plan and you will be safe" he says calmly.

"How do you know that I will in fact do as you wish and not run off to them and tell them what you have planned?" I question. I hear the dark haired witch next to me inhale. Voldemort stares at me for a moment as if trying to figure out if I am brave or in fact just stupid.

"Because, Miss Granger, I am sure you will want them to be dead after you hear what I have to tell you" he calmly responds catching my interest

"And what is that?" I know that I am getting brave and that I really should watch my mouth, but all his mind games and stalling are putting me on edge.

"Well, the Potter boy and his lousy read head companion went and got your parents killed" he states. My heart stops for a moment and the world goes black.


	5. Chapter 5 - Mistress?

**So I just want to thank everyone who has sent me a review. Just remember that the more reviews I get the faster I will get the chapter out. Feel free to tell me what you want to see happen and ask any questions. Reviews fuel my creativity. **

**So as always I hope you enjoy.**

"Miss Granger. For the love of pure magic would you just open your eyes" I hear in the distance "She will be fine my Lord" Narcissa Malfoy says. Her voice getting louder with every word.

My head is thumping. My eyes start to flutter open as I regain consciousness immediately searching for the one person I know is in this room that will serve as any form of comfort. My eyes quickly find her. Bellatrix is leaning against the wall across from the couch I am currently lying on. Her face is blank but her eyes follow her sister around the room as she tends to me calculating every move Narcissa makes. It's weird to think that 8 days ago I hated the dark beautify across the room from me and now I find her providing me with comfort with her presence. I take my eyes off of her briefly to look up at Narcissa.

"She's awake" she states before coming to my side and helping me up. She hands me a glass of water and then straightens.

"You may leave now Narcissa" I hear a familiar voice command. It only takes me a moment before I realise who the voice belongs to. My eyes widen and my breath catches in my throat. I spare a quick glance in Bellatrix direction to find her in the exact same position, the only difference is the small, almost unnoticeable, smile playing at her lips as she takes in my reaction "Nice of you to join us again Miss Granger" Voldemort states as he glides into my view "Shall we get back to business?" he questions raising what should have been an eyebrow and looking between Bellatrix and I.

"Yes my Lord" Bellatrix answers for the both of us as she pushes herself up from the wall and makes her way towards me to come to a stop behind the couch I am lying on.

"Do you remember what we spoke of before you fainted Miss Granger?" Voldemort questions, sliding into the armchair across from me. I take a moment to think back to the moments before the world went black. My heart stops for a moment and I feel my eyes start to water.

"Y-yes my L-Lord" I stammer. I feel Bellatrix's hand on my shoulder and look up into her eyes. I know she is only trying to get me to do what the Dark Lord wants by comforting me, or so she wants me to think "We were talking about Har…" the dark wizard cringes "Potter and Weasley killing my…" I find it hard to say it "my… my parents" I finally get out. He nods. "Sir, I was wondering if… well if you could tell me what happened to them" Bellatrix hand stops rubbing soothing circles on my shoulder and clams down causing me to jump. Voldemort narrows his eyes at me. I know I shouldn't ask questions but I can't help it. I have to know what happened to my parents. I don't understand how they would have found them. I hid them so well. I didn't even know where they were, all I knew was that they were in Australia.

"Voldemort relaxes back into the chair "Bellatrix" he says softly before looking up to her "You need to learn to keep your pets in line. It would be a pity if I had to kill her because of her ignorance" He says more firmly looking back at me "To answer your question though Miss Granger, Potter and Weasley came to the conclusion that you had changed sides and are now within my ranks. I believe they wanted to get back at you so they went after your parents" He states. I faintly feel Bellatrix's hand start to move in circles again. My mind races to try and figure out what the dark wizard is saying. "

_No! They wouldn't do this. They war my friends. They would have known I didn't come here by my own terms. He's lying" _I tell myself firmly.

_"I wish I was Hermione" _I hear his voice in my head. I stand abruptly confusing both of the other occupants in the room.

"I need some air" I state before running out of the room and down the hallway towards the front door. I burst out of the mansion and fall to my knees in front of the steps on the gravel footpath. I can't hold back the tears any longer. My body starts to shake with sobs and I can feel my stomach churning. Behind me I faintly hear the sound of heels on the marble tiles. The next thing I know Bellatrix sweeps me up into her arms allowing me to borrow into her shoulder.

"Our Lord has decided to be kind and forgive you" she states sternly "He has given permission for us to return back home. He will not be so lenient next time Kitten" she purrs as she walks towards the gate. As soon as we exit through the gate I feel my stomach pull as Bella Apparate's us back to Black Manor. She kicks the door open and storms into the sitting room with me still in her arms. She droops me suddenly onto the couch "You know you could have gotten yourself killed!" she yells and paces back and forth in front of me. Out of the corner of my eye I see Deeti disappear "You could have ruined everything!" she screeches her eyes widening. She stops pacing and looks down at me. My blood runs cold as she glares daggers at me "You could have gotten me killed" she states, her voice dropping and her eyes darkening. I can feel my body heat up as I watch her stalk towards me "Now that wouldn't have been very good, would it kitten" she purrs as she slowly moves closer to me. I shake my head and sit up straighter. She growls and before I know it she is right in front of me pushing me back into the couch "I know how I make you feel Muddy" she husks "I can see what you want me to do. You really should learn to be more guarded" she states. At this present point in time I have forgotten all about my parents and the betrayal of my friends. Maybe she had planned this to distract me or maybe this was spontaneous but in this moment I could not care. "I picked this dress out specifically for you muddy" she drawls "I like the way it clings to you" her hand runs from my shoulder down between my cleavage and stops on my thigh making me groan and her smirk.

"Did you plan this?" I whisper not wanting to ruin the moment. She narrows her eyes at me and squeezes my thigh causing me to moan.

"Did you plan this… Who?" she questions moving her hand closer to where I want it to be. My breathing speeds up and I arch my back slightly. Before I was taken by the dark beauty currently in front of me I thought I would eventually settle down with Ron and live a happy life. I would have never of thought that I would be pinned by Bellatrix Black on her couch with her hand running up my thigh ever so slowly. I would never have thought that I would want her to just rip my clothes off and fuck me.

"Did you plan this… Mistress?" I stagger trying to keep the arousal out of my voice. All she does is hum. Her hand comes to the apex of my thighs and softly runs over my heating centre.

"Oh muddy I can feel how wet you are through this dress" she whispers in my ear then takes my earlobe between her teeth and bits down. Hard. Not hard enough to break the skin but, hard enough to cause a moan to slip past my lips. All of a sudden she pulls back and stands up straight "Upstairs" she orders "When I return you better be without this" she says tugging on the dress currently covering my body. She stares at me before stepping back allowing me to get up and move past her. I spare a look behind me to find her pacing off towards the centre of the house. I decide it's best not to follow her and just get up to her bedroom and do as she asks. So that's exactly what I do. I find myself more aroused


End file.
